Weekly Event
Weekly Event is a game mechanic introduced on version 1.10.14 of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It allows the player to obtain event-exclusive cards with a new currency called tickets. Each week, a new card will appear replacing the old one, making it no longer obtainable outside crafting. Tickets Tickets are a special currency that are used to obtain that week's card. Winning a single player mission battle will award the player 10 tickets. Winning a multiplayer match will award the player 15 tickets. Each copy of a card requires a specific quantity of tickets. From update 1.14.13 and on, tickets can also be acquired from s. Winning a Daily Challenge grants 100 tickets each. There are also ticket rewards for winning multiple Daily Challenges within a given week. Boost Boost is a mechanic that will allow the player to obtain more tickets by playing a hero with a specific class. Each Weekly Event has four boost classes: two plant classes and two zombie classes. Winning a match as a hero that has one matching class will multiply the tickets the player receives by five. Winning as a hero with two matching classes, on the other hand, will multiply the tickets by ten. For example, suppose the boost classes of the week for the zombies are Brainy and Sneaky. If the player wins a match as Rustbolt or any other Brainy hero (or any Sneaky hero), they will get five times the tickets. However, winning as , who leads both Brainy and Sneaky, will grant the player ten times the tickets. After using a boost, the player will need to wait for four hours before the boost refills to use it again, or they can pay 20 gems to refill it instantly. The boost may target classes led by the hero the player does not have, for example Mega-Grow and Solar when they do not own Chompzilla yet. In this case, a Hero Pack will be available at the For You section in the until the event ends, which contains the Hero with two said classes alongside five premium cards. Boosts are not used in Daily Challenges, otherwise the player would earn too many tickets. List of Weekly Event cards The table below shows every Event card that could be obtained and how many tickets were needed to obtain one copy of each card. Early Access cards Some Event cards are made available through packs on the store before they are published as Weekly Event cards. Each week, a time travel pack is updated in the store, which hints to the card that will be available two weeks after the current Weekly Event. Sometimes though, and mostly on holidays, a few Event cards are published in special bundles, and they are not published as regular Weekly Event cards for at least a year. Below is a list of all Event cards that are currently in Early Access and were only available with real currency purchases in the past or can be crafted using sparks. Some of these might not even have their own Weekly Events in the near future, thus only obtainable through tribal packs or crafting. Strategies The best thing to do with tickets is to grind. The ticket boost fills up naturally once every four hours. There are more than enough times a day to get all four copies of the card of the week in theory if the player uses the boosts on x10 bonus heroes on Multiplayer once every four hours or so. It falls a little short to fill up the tickets needed to fill the fourth card if the player only uses single player games. It is also not enough to get more than two cards with x5 bonus heroes on Multiplayer, let alone single player games. However, these are unrealistic calculations given that the players might not have unlocked that week's x10 bonus heroes yet, might be too busy to play once every four hours (especially considering average sleep cycles of people everyday) or it getting the victories needed to activate the boost might take some time and multiple tries, delaying the process. To address these shortcomings, the players should consider saving at least 750 gems before the start of the weekly event so they can buy one of the heroes with the maximum boosts if they do not own it yet. Also, the Daily Challenges are an excellent helping hand in acquiring all four copies of that week's event card since the systematic completion of all seven grants a total of 1200 tickets, exactly the amount needed for one copy, leaving only three more copies left to the player to acquire through grinding. Players can buy a copy of the event card for up to 200 gems but strategically this method is only recommended if there isn't much time left and the player is far from getting all copies. Alternatively, a much smaller amount of 20 gems can be spent to instantly fill the boost meter if the player needs more boosts in a short time. If this is used, it is strongly recommended to be performed right after another boost was used, since otherwise the time spent on the natural filling of the boost will be wasted. Overall, players should be patient and systematic if they want to get all copies of the event cards. With the help of Daily challenges, it is not hard to get the tickets required for more copies using big boost heroes. If the player is short on gems and does not have the hero, they are recommended to use grind for gems needed (750) to buy one of the boost heroes and use the boost on x5 heroes on Multiplayer in the meantime. A single copy takes a total of 8 Multiplayer or 12 Single-player victories with x10 heroes, 16 Multiplayer or 24 Single-player victories with x5 heroes. Alternatively the player might adjust the internal clock of their device to instantly refill their ticket boost in order to skip the 4 hours of waiting time. However, this trick is highly discouraged since it can corrupt the game, so players should perform this at their own risk. They should also avoid using this method to complete Daily Challenges as it will glitch their game, making the challenges "Unavailable" when the time is reverted. Gallery CarnieDaveIntro.PNG|Carnie Dave introduction ITSCARNIEDAVETIME.png|Carnie Dave introducing the player about Weekly Event buttonWE.png|Weekly Event on the main menu WEE.png|Weekly Event on Lunar New year WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|An advertisement for the Weekly Event Luckothezombieweeklyevent.jpg|Weekly Event on Zombie's Luck CARNIEDAVE.png|Carnie Dave with a transparent background Trivia *Starting from Luck o' the Zombie Event, all Event Cards require 1200 tickets to get one copy. *So far, Guardian and Smarty are the classes with the most Event Cards, with 8 each. *Mega-Grow and Solar are the classes with the least Event Cards, with only 4 for Mega-Grow and 5 for Solar. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics